This type of stirrer is generally formed so that, in a stirring section thereof, a plurality of wire members made of a material such as a metal are bent into a folded shape and are arranged in a state in which the respective wire members are shifted from one another, and further, the respective wire members are mounted and fixed to one end of a handle having a bar-like shape and the like under a state in which both ends of the respective wire members are gathered. The stirrer including such a stirring section is heavily used as a so-called cooking stirrer, which is used when a stirring operation is performed, for example, mixing liquid such as water and various ingredients, or whipping.
Conventionally, there have been known various types of as the wire members forming the stirring section (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 11).